Thought a Thought
by AriesDanger24
Summary: In a world where every person has a usable element, elements are just another trait of a human being. It is controlled and Penguin is a proud water type who often gets a wishy-washy reputation. Penguin is in a high up position on the company and there he meets a good looking guy that wants to get personal. (AU) (Kilguin)


**Aryes: Hello everyone! This is a fanfic for my cute Ninja in my Kilguin skype chat! (hit me up if you want to join it btw :D ) SO this is something a put together a little sci-fi but I do hope you like it a little with the bits of sass :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

 **WARNING: Strong gay vibes, cursing, elemental profiling/similar to race profiling (which is wrong, please don't believe stereotypes to be true of every person of a group), and a weird world where powers exist XD**

Hope you all like it (especially you Ninja!)

 **~Aryes**

 _Penguin, I must warn you of something before you go off to work. You have grown up in a smaller school full of people of similar element traits, but you are going off to the city to work so I have to tell you now because I know once you are there...you won't call me. Please call me! Anyway wait! I am off track again...where was I- Ah yes, you know how some elementals react oddly to each other? Well, if you run into some elements it will be bad, but especially watch out for shadow types….they tend to be very persuasive with our element. It is easy for us to go along with their lies and words since we are honest usually by nature. I know you are very cautious and are not the type to believe element stereotypes but be aware that we have a history of having issues with shadow elementals._

Penguin was no idiot, nor was he swindled by the lies society told to its children. He was a proud water elemental though many people had single idea about water types, Penguin would tell them that the single stereotyping was wrong. Water elements could be classified similar to their elements, like in terms of water there were calm streams, stagnant piles of water, muddied water and all that, but a lot of people he met...they would probably say Penguin was like rapids on a waterfall.

He was prideful, directional, and though he didn't speak much what he said was meant to cut through the shit people told him. Sure he went where people told him to, and was pretty easy going, but he didn't take shit from people. There was a reason for why he was second in charge of the Heart Reach Medical branch. It was just one of the many branches connected to a bigger company founded by Gold D. Rogers called New Era Co. The fact that he was so high up in status at his work was something he held dear and among the New Era Co. very few water types held high positions such as he, though he tried not to be too egotistical about it.

His branch manager, Trafalgar D. Law, was an esteemed surgeon and every person in his branch was high class medical doctors that joined to better medicine practices across the world through law. Currently, Law had given Penguin a mission, to contact the Kid Center Branch. They handled pediatrics with a firm line of help centers and disciplinary centers, helping to rehabilitate and restructure kid behavior.

There was a new bill that was enacted recently by the head of New Era Co. that was making its way through the branches, it was New Era's way of including and also trying to improve the bill. It went through the branches to be evaluated by professionals concerning the law and improved upon based on what is lacking or unnecessary in the bill. This was one was about pediatric health care and how to go about it. It seemed that Law was not able to go himself considering he was on bad terms with the head of the Kid Center branch, so Penguin was meant to go to the 5th floor and give this to the violent manager of the Kid Center Branch, Eustass Kid.

Penguin had heard stories about the branch but nothing conclusive so he wanted to go over there himself to see. The moment the elevator doors opened on the 5th floor, all hell broke LOOSE! The doors opened and a gust of torrential wind hit him, pinning him to the elevator wall, his poor suitcase against his chest, and his favorite hat trying to fly away! He had to grapple with the bars against the wall to slink his way out of the elevator before it closed, which was difficult to say the least. He was able to pulls himself out and slink around to the wall beside the elevator and the sight he saw through dry eyes could only be described as completely insane.

There was people yelling and screaming at children, the madness only growing. Penguin watched a child fly by him, around 8 years old, giggling as he zoomed by with the wind and 2 workers chase after him. The gusts of wind he created almost unstoppable and grown men chasing after the boy were trying to catch him with greenery and shadow obstacles but the kid was too fast.

It finally hit him why Law seemed hesitant to come down to this floor even though he was a very hands on manager. As a medical professional and as a human, this was utter chaos! Penguin saw the kid from earlier flying around again and the pale man grasped his hat hard to his head and his suitcase to his chest as the giggling child flew by him again. The breaking wind making it hard to breathe. He watched in awe as the kid zoomed around in the same circuit, the contrast between their branches was becoming apparent.

Before the kid flew by again, Penguin decided to make a run for it. He dashed quickly as the wind calmed and slid behind a desk just as the child rounded the corner again, the giggling laughter slowly disappearing. He slid beside a desk and crawled to see another guy hiding under the desk on a call with someone. Penguin just sorta stared at the amount of normalcy this office was maintaining, even when a child is floating around.

The guy under the desk snarled at him and Penguin snapped his neck back to the path where people were standing, if the kid was like a hurricane, the middle of the office was the eye of the storm. It was calm enough for people to drink coffee and casually talk….Penguin lifted his head a little above a desk to see the kid was...going in circles. The hatted male sat his pale chin on the oak desk and watched the kid go around a few more times to be sure of no sudden wind storms before he stood up and walked over to a group of workers who noticed him immediately.

Everyone here was wearing casual clothing, which made sense since they dealt with children often. It would be silly to be professional when elemental and non-elemental children were your main clientele. The group of people in front of him seemed on edge as he neared them, Penguin came up to them and was treated with a bit of hostility as they all had defensive and offensive stances. He didn't care...he just needed directions to where the branch manager was.

"Hello, I am Penguin, a water type and vice president of the Heart Medical Reach branch on the 7th floor, I have some business for Mr. Kid. Can anyone tell me where he is at? I just have to give him something," he asked but one man with blue wavy hair butted in and asked, "What do you need to give him?" Penguin was confused as to how this was needing to be asked but he supposed slipping a bit of info wouldn't hurt if it gained trust. It wasn't a super secret mission or anything, so he could discuss some parts. "I have a document from above that needs his immediate attention, so I would like to hand deliver it and report back any initial reactions to the document." The men in the group grinned, in a way that was amused and the blue haired one of the group said apathetically, "Sorry, we are dealing with Luffy over there at the moment, he's making everything crazy with his wind and Kid's trying to phone to guy that can get the little dude down from the sky. The little kid is an energy ball so everything is at a halt at the moment, so sorry Mr. Penguin"

Penguin internally was screaming and wondered why he was already so hated. Was it the uppity clothes? The use of the word Mister? None of that made sense though because he hadn't said a word to them earlier and they had already been on guard. He held up his briefcase and saw his badge on the case….his water element badge. He sighed and wondered if this was a superiority complex happening, because if that was the case….that made him a bit….angry. Oh ho ho...so they thought he was weak? That he would just lay down for them, say okay, and leave?

Penguin huffed a little in amusement and then said, "Ah, I see your predicament, or rather I saw it on the way in. Curious, how long has he been up in the air?" Penguin started to strip off his suit jacket and the men looked at him a little strangely, maybe a bit uneasy at his calm state. They probably expected him to be the panicky type because of his leaner stature. One guy answered him though, "He's been flying for an hour non-stop."

The hatted male stood up after he put his jacket on the desk chair near him and pulled his hat on tight, wouldn't want it to fly off. He opened his briefcase and saw what he was looking for. He smiled and watched the kid across the room, it seems he was going to come around again. "Well, I am in quite a hurry so let's see if I can assist you."

He smiled and the men in the group watched him walk over to open line of fire in nothing but a white dress shirt, black pants, hat and shoes. He smiled as he watched the kid come to him, Penguin standing in the way of his path, the child called Luffy watched the pale adult as he came hurtling towards the hatted male. Penguin held out an item in his hand and the child's lit up like christmas lights the kid shouted at the top of his lungs "CANDYYYY!"

The little raven haired boy paused his flight, scrambling his feet, and ran up to him, reaching and grasping his fingers greedily. Penguin asked him, "Would you like to have some?" The boy started to jump and cried out, "Yes! YESSS PLEEAASEE MISTER!" The little guy was rather loud so Penguin put a finger to his lips and said, "Hey, let's play a game, if you win the game this candy is all yours." Penguin stood up and knew he had the boy hook line and sinker when he asked what the game was.

The hatted male watched the two men who had been chasing the boy come to slow stop behind him, both heaving heavily. The water type had to hand it to the kid, he definitely knew how to use his powers. "Have you ever heard of the quiet game?" he asked and the boy looked suspiciously at him, "I've played that game! I don't like it!" Penguin nodded, he hated that game too and he played it a lot when an idiot was talking to Law and he didn't want to say something stupid.

"You could get candy if you win, but it's a really hard game. I don't know if you can handle it." The hatted man watched the raven haired kid get very serious as he said, "I can do it!" Penguin smiled in amusement, kids were so simple sometimes. "I don't know, you have to be real quiet, that means no powers too because that's really loud, can you really do that?" The young one was now super into the game now as he zipped his lips and put a finger to his lips. Penguin nodded, "I see, I knew it, only a real superhero can stay this quiet. That is pretty cool, keep it up and I will give you a candy when I leave alright Luffy?"

There was head nod, ah, the greatest game an adult ever invented has once again saved sanity. The hatted man made a dramatic expression and said, "No way, you are so good at this already. I'll be back soon okay? Those guys behind you will help you, so go with them, I will find you and award you if you can stay quiet, NO CHEATING, they will tell me if you lie."

Penguin cracked his neck and stood up, watching Luffy give him a thumbs up and walk with the men who were chasing him. It was funny to turn around and see the shocked faces in the office, really, for a department that dealt with children, they couldn't calm them? Weird. Penguin shrugged and leaned to get his jacket, pulling it on just in time for an elevator door to ding open. Penguin looked to see who it was, as if he would really know, but what he saw made his breath halt in his chest a bit.

He saw a man walk in with a scar on the right side of his cheek and blonde hair everywhere. He was wearing blue jeans that fit him really nice, a blonde goatee, black shirt with white dots on it. Penguin felt startled when the man looked around like a predator and waltzed up in front of the men Penguin was near before and the group seemed more receptive of the new stranger than him. "Yo, Killer you're back in the office? Did Kid call you in to help?" Penguin's eyes almost busted out of his head when he heard the guy's name was Killer, what a name….then again...who was he to complain about names?

Penguin picked up his suitcase as he listened into the conversation,

"Yeah, he said there was a kid going crazy up in here with nasty wind….so where is the kid?"

"Well….uh...that guy over there in the suit….he actually stopped Luffy around 5 minutes ago with some candy. We tried to show him meat but he wouldn't do stop. Who would of thought he would stop for candy, but this guy wal-"

"This guy?"

Penguin looked over at them and saw that the blonde turned in his direction as if he was staring at him from underneath that blonde mop he called hair. The hatted male felt insane amounts of fear go through him for a moment, his social anxiety rearing a bit from the amount of attention he was getting from someone so...so intimidating. Penguin kinda stared back for a moment, just thinking, then Penguin realized he had to get back to work. He stood tall, though the blonde man was definitely taller, 'and more manly than your gay ass' Oh wow, how self patronizing was he, but how could he disagree with such a true statement? The blonde hair, intimidating chisel of his shape, and mysterious aura was definitely doing something to Penguin.

He couldn't help the way he stiffened at the new obvious attention, then someone from the group of men said some words that rather made him….prickly. "Leave it to a water type to rein in children," the moment the words left the man's lips he seemed to realize his mistake as even his associates looked at him in something akin to awe at his gull. This company did not allow such blatant harassment to be thrown around and those words….obvious discrimination. Penguin could take many things,people telling him he sucked or physical pain, but emotionally he would always be attached to his element forever. Such remarks, so careless and unforgiving must be dealt with NOW!

"Excuse me?" Penguin asked darkly as he stood up tall, adjusting his collar with calmness that counteracted the combative edge to his voice. Sure, the rude man may not be able to see his eyes but Penguin was burning holes into this bastard like a target in a practice range. He now did not see the group of men start to look at the outspoken one with looks of pity nor did he see the blonde man smile quirk with amusement. The only one who mattered in his vision was raven haired asshole who said such idiotic things. The hatted male walked straight up to him, the dark haired man who had spoke out was a head or 2 taller than him, but Penguin did not stop his charge till he was toe to toe with him.

He spoke very lowly, facing the man, Penguin briefly wondering if the man could see his eyes when he glared, "Who are you to act so high and mighty when you couldn't quell a single child without calling someone!?" The raven haired man made a simple mistake when he opened his mouth again, "He's a wind type wh-"

"Shut up you simplistic arrogant moron," he gritted and the man silenced as he moved closer into the man's space, "you may work with children on a regular basis but you are a child if you blindly believe stereotypes based on elements. It is infuriating, unprofessional and legally I could take you to court for workplace harassment and obstruction. So, if you would be so kind, please go and get Mr. Eustass Kid for me so that I may HAND him my report from my boss and get back to my branch and do my job!"

Penguin hadn't realized his voice had been raising in volume, but at the moment his mind justified this action against this asshole, as long as he didn't curse around children. He watched the raven in front of him shake and nod and said the words, "Yes sir." He watched the man scurry and his fellow associates scatter to their desks with sheepish looks, Penguin sighing, wondering if he had made a good move.

The hatted male felt his hat shift his hair a way that made him give a shiver, looking around to see where the idiotic raven haired man ran off to. Could he have lied about getting Kid? Penguin paused at the blonde who stood afar from him, but seemed to be looking in his direction. Penguin felt a little hot under the collar, wondering how he hadn't noticed the man who seemed to be looking his way. Penguin felt a surge of shameful confidence as he simply said, "What is it?" The man played dumb, his voice giving away his intelligence, "What do you mean?"

Penguin huffed at the half assed response, turning towards the man and putting a hand on his hip a bit, the dramatic gesture was a habit he had yet to break it seemed…..as if he wasn't gay enough already, "You have been looking at me ever since those guys called me out."

"You are correct," he answered and Penguin waited for more but when he saw a smile stretch across the dark skinned face he felt a little curious.

"So why?" he asked again and the blonde played his little game again with the smile widening as if Penguin was falling for his every line, "why what?"

Penguin stopped himself reminding himself that this was a temporary situation, that he did not have to deal with this man. He didn't care why the man was staring...at least, that was what he was trying to tell himself but he hated the fact that he wanted to know so badly.

"Why are you staring at me, what's so damn interesting?" The whispered curse word seemed to amuse the blonde more and he turned his head to face forward which confused the pale man. Penguin stared in silence, waiting for an answer as the dark skinned man crossed his arms, gave him a lookover, and then said with a shitty clever grin, "You."

The man named Killer tilted his head when he said it and Penguin swore he saw a little green underneath the blonde bangs...and they had been moving up and down...in a very suggestive manner. His little gay heart quaked at the words, like his whole world was shattered for moment, he stared dumbfounded. Partially he wondered how he had fallen so easily to his game, the other part charmed by the insinuation.

'Be professional, you are here to work. Work, work, for the rest of your days' he reminded himself and he breathed in a breath. "How very forward of you, but I have a mission to complete here, so I would appreciate you not taking an interest in me." He waited and the blonde then said very seriously, "What about when your mission is done? If you would like, I could show you just how interesting you are to me, only if you are interested of course."

This man was full of himself and his words, but Penguin couldn't help how his eyes rolled over the blonde, taking in his body which made him itch to see more. There was something in the way he held himself, a poise that exquisitely calm yet there was something mischievous beneath the exterior. It made Penguin's ear hot and his throat dry up quickly. He thought about it more, how his sex life and love life had been at a standstill for over 5 years and probably was the reason he was even considering to get to know this guy.

Penguin felt the urge to defy his elemental stereotype a bit, the gentle and weighted thoughts of a water type making him edgy. He wanted to rebel, which was silly because work would always come first, but…. When would a chance like this was some legitimate mysterious stranger come knocking at his door? He bit his lip in thought, Law never did give him a time limit. Still this was odd, Penguin wanted to push back a bit, he didn't like being tugged on a leash wherever this guy pleased. "What makes you think I will find you interesting?"

Penguin murmured so only the man, who had inched closer, could hear and Penguin could see out of the corner of his eye the tall man twitch a bit. The blonde started laughing, Penguin watched in silence as the laughter died a bit, people looking at the dark skinned man with odd looks before they went back to their own damn business. "Oh, the fact that you are still talking to me tells me you are definitely still interested." The pale man felt his cheeks get rosy as he said quickly, "Are you thirsty?" Penguin watched the smile on the blonde reappear as he said the syllables clearly, "Yeah, and you?" Penguin nodded and that's when Mr. Kid came into the room.

It was a definite slam of a door and fiery red hair clashing with the color scheme of the room when the savage man growled. Penguin watched how beside the redhead was the rude guy he had scared earlier, seems he hadn't run off as the black haired man pointed Kid in his direction and said to Penguin, "Him sir." Penguin looked at Eustass Kid wore a tank top and sweatpants and a long furry trench jacket. He looked like a rich mobster and then Penguin pulled himself together when the red head sipped something from a cup and said, "Heard you were looking for me, so, what the hell do you want?"

Penguin sighed, seemed the rumors of him being a brute were true, the hatted male opened his suitcase and grabbed a small packet of papers in a folder. He handed them to Kid and the man made a face of disdain, one Penguin knew well, the paperwork look. "What is this?" Kid asked and Penguin smiled, his mission was almost done, "My name is Penguin, I am from the Heart Medical Reach branch on the 7th floor, this came through from the higher ups, it's a new potential law regarding Pediatric medical issues."

" It seems we will be in touch and my boss Trafalgar Law wanted me to tell you that he made a simplified version of it on the back just for you and he said to please not shoot the messenger for relaying message. That will be all, If you have any issues please send it back to the 7th floor with suggestions or potential compromises."

Penguin watched the pale oaf start deciphering all the medical language and he felt a bit of pity. Penguin glanced to the side to see the blonde still there, watching him and Penguin felt his heart rate jump a bit, he looked back to Kid and bowed with a simple, "Please excuse me, I will be on my way." Penguin turned promptly and stopped at the elevator to look back, the blonde saying something to the redhead that infuriated him. The blonde turned to him and smiled, walking in his direction, only then did Penguin press the button for the elevator. He faced the opening doors when he felt a presence beside him and the deep growling voice asked, "You got a place in mind?"

Penguin walked into the elevator and saw the blonde still waiting, it was an empty elevator so Penguin had all the time in the world to play this game. Too bad he wanted it now, "I might but only if I have the right companion. Are you the right one?" The dark skinned blonde walked into the the square with a small tug of a smile with a mischievous voice answered, "Guess we'll have to see." Penguin smirked and felt his whole body jitter at the thought as he pressed the button, the down button.

"It feels good right?" Penguin asked softly, a groan in his voice as laid his head back slightly in pleasure. "Amazing" the blonde replied, his tone relaxed and relieved, "I know you said you were thirsty but this is another level." Penguin shrugged with a smile, "What can i say, I have good taste, wouldn't you agree?" The blonde smirked as he took another little taste of his hot chocolate and groaned, "100%, How did I never know this place existed, it's only a block or 2 away from the office?" Penguin giggled across from him as his eyes passed through the little cafe full of books and the cashier watching him with amusement.

"It's run by my flatmate over there named Shachi who needs to go away and attend to his other customers!" He said a little loudly and the red headed cashier whined back to him, "No fair~ I have no other customers." Penguin shot him a look and Shachi made a face, sputtering a laugh but nonetheless walked to the back room.

The blonde laughed a bit and said, "Well you met my flatmate actually in the office. Kid's a guy I met in highschool and we hit it off...actually we used to be enemies but now live together. College was a weird time and we are...like brothers at this point." Penguin smiled at the sentiment then gasped a little, catching the other man's attention,

"What?" Penguin blushed a bit and then admitted, "I just realized that...I actually don't know your name. Like your actual name at least.." The dark skinned man leaned back in the booth and then let out a little huff, "I don't know yours either." They sat in silence for a moment then Penguin couldn't help laughing hysterically at how dumb this situation was, the blonde stranger smiling at his uncontained humor. "Okay, okay, but didn't I say mine earlier in front of your flatmate?"

The taller man set down his glass and leaned towards him, Penguin's personal space broken a bit but he didn't care in the slightest. In fact, the hatted male was sure he actually leaned towards the blonde too, hoping for a closer look at the mysterious man. "I wasn't listening much," the man said softly and Penguin saw a flash of green eyes underneath the golden messy hair, the green then faced him. Penguin got a single clear moment of all the man's face together, his darker skin tone matched with deep green eyes and golden hair with a dangerous looking scar.

Penguin felt his breath catch when the man looked at him with interest and said in his deep voice words that made him flush, "I will confess, I was staring at you so much I wasn't listening to what you said which is a bit unfortunate considering I also seem to love the way you speak"

Penguin decided to jab a little back, "I speak with my mouth and vocal cords, but I think that's not that special since every human being usually does." The man smirked and his hair fell in front of his face again, pointing a bit triumphantly at him "That right there, I really like how you speak your mind and tease me. Not many people have the guts to do that or the creativity it takes, but you seem like a natural."

Penguin mood fell a little when he remembered how he had started acting like that when people bullied him for being a water elemental in school, they had called him things like weak and cowardly. It brought up another issue though that he was interested to discuss, elemental equality. After all, this kinda was flirting with him so how bad would it be to get a feel on how this man felt about his deal breakers in a relationship? "How do you view elemental mixed couples?"

"Elements are just extra traits to people, they do not define the person." Penguin narrowed his eyes and said, "Are you not just saying that because I am a water element are you?" He had to ask these questions and he knew the dark skinned man was there when the guy back at the office was being rude. "No, I am a shadow elemental, I also have been faced with people who call my element shady and manipulative. I am not either of these things, though I can't say I am completely an open and vulnerable person."

"Even so, I don't think an element is something you can control, but sometimes people let these stereotypes define them. I am not one of those people and I feel that you and me have that in common. It was one of the reasons I was interested in you." Penguin took another sip, "That was a hell of a speech, do you do Ted Talks?" Killer smirked and chuckled, "Never, though I would do a whole presentation if it was on a topic I liked and it would damn good too."

Penguin smiled, noting that he hadn't been bored at all talking to this man even though over an hour had passed by. "I don't think my name on a presentation would be very welcoming though," the blonde said and Penguin's eyes lit up and jumped on the chance, "Oh really, are you going to tell me your full name now?" The blonde smiled, "Killer Jones." Penguin's eyes widened and he put his cup down with a loud clink, "you're kidding, the nick name I thought I heard at the office is your actual name?." Killer sighed and nodded, "My real name is Killer Parris Jones." The man pulled out his wallet and showed his ID, Killer Parris Jones, Shadow type, 27. The hatted man smiled and said, "Well, i think it's a cute name. Is it because you-"

"-please don't"

"-have a killer body?" Penguin revelled in his joke for a minute while the blonde groaned and put his head on the table and moaned, "That, right there, is why I have trust issues, though I appreciate that you used one that was more flattering than cringey."

Penguin started laughing, his eyes watering a bit because he could truly relate, "I feel you, I always get Penguin jokes since my name is Penguin so it is nice to do it to someone else for a change." Killer sat up again and had a lopsided smirk, "Is this little date a nice ice breaker Mr. Penguin?" Penguin started chuckling, knowing full well he would be treated to an onslaught of terrible cold weather puns, so he needed to think fast and change the subject!

"I would love if we could call this a date, but I would want to bring you to a more proper one, so after I am done with work would you like to go on a real dinner date somewhere... where my flatmate is not spying on me." Both of them heard a loud laugh from the back room and Penguin flushed red in embarrassment. How much had he heard? Penguin wanted to shrivel in shame a bit, but he looked back at Killer.

The taller man had stood up and Penguin wondered if it was a bad sign. "And miss out that sharp silver tongue of yours, never, but since you showed me this little goldmine, I would love to treat you to a hidden gem too. When do you get off work?"

Penguin's heart fluttered in relief as he answered, "around 7:30, is that alright?" Killer made a thinking gesture, "I actually get off at 8, so how about we meet in the lobby at 8:10? Though I think I will need your number, you know, if work keeps me late." Penguin smirked at Killer's sly charm, "How bold of you to assume I have a cell phone."

"Am I wrong?" he asked back knowingly and Penguin pulled out his phone, " I wasn't going to let you win so easily." Killer smirked, "Sounds like a fun challenge you just gave me." Penguin traded phones with Killer, feeling his heart pound a mile a minute. He was going on a date with a very hot man that felt way out of his league and the fact that Killer was into him made his ego grow a bit. He had to go back to work though, he smiled when the number was saved and they traded back phones, both paying separately for their drinks. Penguin knew Shachi's smile as he rung them up meant that he was going to spill everything when he got home.

They parted at the elevator and when Penguin gave his report to Law, explaining to his boss how extremely long he had to wait for Kid. It was a lie of course and he knew Law could see through it, he was no idiot, but he was trusting enough to let Penguin off the hook. The hatted male went back to his desk and took out his phone, wanting to text Killer something. After their conversation today he was feeling a bit confident so he wrote up a text and sent it, reading it with a red face, hoping the man still wanted to go on the date and wasn't lying.

Kid just got done yelling at him for taking a break that was over an hour long, but it was worth it in his opinion. Killer smiled a bit at his desk when he thought about the cute man from earlier, even his name was cute, Penguin~. He felt so ashamed of his teenage level of romance as he couldn't stop thinking about Penguin. From his cute hat to mature and charming disposition, he was the epitome of a trustworthy individual. He had always heard stories about Trafalgar Law's department of nurses and doctors, how they were a force to be reckoned just like their boss. That was shown when Penguin handled that kid, sure he wasn't there for it, but the hatted man was able to handle it quicker than anyone in their department.

The pale man was kind, sassy, fierce, cute, and above all very alluring. There was a bit of mystery with his hat and that smile was compassionate. Overall with his mature aura, Killer saw an ideal husband in this man, an ideal he would love to peel away at the end of the night….he had always had a thing for mature types and being the giving one in the bedroom. He hoped he would be able to show Penguin that one day, not today of course, they were getting to know each other still. He heard his phone buzz and picked it up, unlocking it, his heart jumping at the name showing up on a notification. His heart clamping in fear and anticipation as he opened the message, a smile showing up on his face when he read the message.

P: Hwllo :)

P: Shit, I meant hello...fuck...can I start over?

Killer chuckled a bit then calmed himself before he wrote his witty reply.

K: No, that was cute, I meant you're cute...fuck...can I start over?

P: Wow, making fun of me?

Yes.

K: I would never ;)

P: Aw geez, what did I rope myself into?

K: A date at 8pm with me.

P: Wasn't it at 8:10?

K: details, details

Killer smiled and hummed the rest of the day at work, so thrilled to be going on a date with such a cute guy~

*Ted Talks - an online way that people share inspirational stories, potential inspiring movements or educational things they are trying to share with the world. Usually in 10 minute, well thought out speeches. They are interesting sometimes.

 **Aryes: Thanks for reading:) I do love stories where they actually fall in love...I also like a little sass and mischief in my children so it was fun to write. Wish i could have shown off powers but by adulthood you keep it under wraps pretty much. Now time to WRAP this up! Thanks for joing me, have a great day and hope to see you next time :D**

 **~Aryes**


End file.
